Lily Potter Didn't Die
by teenagenovelist314
Summary: What if Sirius had just gotten there that night a few minutes earlier? History would have changed.


15 years ago

"Not Harry!" Lily pleaded.

"Stand aside you silly girl!" Voldemort ordered the woman angrily.

"No!" Lily shrieked, her arms extended out protectively in front of her child. Harry Potter's mother closed her eyes, accepting her death at the wand of the dark wizard.

"Avada Kedavra!" a very different voice said. As if in slow motion, the Dark Lord Voldemort fell down dead. Lily was then pulled into a bone-crushing hug in strong arms, and she knew who it was- Sirius.

"Lily," he began. "I am so sorry, I got here as fast as I could I went to check on Peter and he was gone."

"Dead?" Lily asked as she looked up at Sirius with questions in her eyes.

"No- at least I don't think so. No sign of a struggle either." Sirius said venomously. "That bastard sold James and you out."

"I am going to kill him." Lily said, still crying. "If I ever see him I am going to kill that shady, betraying bastard"

"Me two Lils," Sirius said. "Me two"

"James is gone." Lily reliazed, breaking down and sobbing. Sirius held the girl tighter. "I don't know what I am going to do Sirius, I can't raise Harry on my own."

"You won't have to Lily." Sirius comforted her. "I will help you. I promise. After all what is a godfather for?"

Present Day

Lily Potter woke up from her nightmare and looked over at where Sirius had been sleeping. Sirius and Lily had been together nearly 13 years now. It was James's death that had made the close friends more than friends. Fellow Maruader Remus was angry at first at both Lily and Sirius, as James meant so much to all of them. Yet Sirius was happily married to his best friend's widow and they had a daughter together. James Potter was Lily and James's son, as Lily had been pregnant when Voldemort had come to kill the Potters. James Sirius Potter looked exactly like his father- messy black hair, brown eyes, and no need for glasses.

Cassandra Andromeda Black was Lily and Sirius's 5 year old daughter who loved her half brothers dearly and missed them more than anything when they where at Hogwarts. She very was close to family friend Nymphdora Tonks, and Cassie was the only person Nymphdora allowed to call her by her full name as er little friend had a name she did not like either. James and Harry had called there little sister Cassie from a very young age and it had stuck- even though Lily had constantly told her sons that her name was. Cassandra.

When Lily went downstairs she saw James giving Cassie her breakfast. Though Lily preferred not to think about it, her youngest son reminded her greatly of James Potter Sr. He had a sensitive, caring air about him, however Prongs was still buried in there somewhere.

"Hi kids" Lily said walking into the room "James where's Sirius?"

"He took Harry to see Hermione" and then waggled his eyebrows like his father used to. "I think you should have taken him, being the more mature adult." Sirius and James Jr. where like older and little brother rather than step father and step son, so they teased each other constantly .

"So what are you two doing today?" Lily asked her youngest two

"Tonks is taking me shopping Mummy!" Cassie exclaimed excitedly. "And Jamie was talking to Ginny over the floo and they are going to the park! But I can't go because Jamie wants time alone with Ginny so they can kiss and stuff."

"Better stop now or you're dead Lulu." James said threateningly, using the little nickname he had called her when she was a baby. Cassie then leaped out of her high chair and ran around the house screaming and laughing, James pursuing her all the while.

"James Potter! Stop chasing your sister! And please stop calling her Lulu!" Lily demanded.

"Yes mum" he said and sat back down and then there was a green glow from the fire place and Ginny Weasley popped out.

"Hey babe." She said, looking at James, who had a very annoyed looking clouding his gorgeous (at least, in her opinion) features. "What's the matter with you?" In response, James jerked his head in the direction of Cassie. Ginny grinned. When James wasn't fawning over his younger sister, he was pulling his hair out because of her.

"James, you two better leave before my head explodes from you chasing your sister."

"Okay, bye Mum."

"Bye Ms. Lily."

And so the two left.

Hey guys! I


End file.
